


Heat

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kink, NSFW, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: ‘I’m in heat’ HeadcanonUpdated regularly.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: I’m in heat

Lucifer.  
Beezlebub.

Satan.

Levithan.

Mammon.

Asmodeus.

Belphegor.

Diavolo.


	2. Lucifer

##  _Lucifer:_

Heat lasts the longest with Lucifer across the whole of the brothers due to him beginning to creep into peak male maturity. 

_“I’m in heat” The words will send shivers across your spine. His voice is in an almost low growl, matching the dark demeanour behind his eyes as he closes the distance between you. Eye’s glow as red as bright as a bloodstained ruby, nothing but lust glinting over them in the light of your bedroom. Both hands pressed to the wall behind you, caging you in between him and the stone cobble, trapping you like a predatorily wolf on prey. One bold lick from that thick tongue from the base of your neck up-to your jaw line, capturing the taste of your skin has his groaning with need, hips already jutting against you with need._

Being the more mature, older male, his heat is less about sexual lust and used for sheer breeding purposes. However he also knows that neither of you are ready for his off-spring just yet. Coming inside or on you is his scenting mark, not finishing until your skin smells of his essence. 

_Fingers sink into your skin that will leave bruises for week to come, skin littered with red marks fading into deep purple, Lucifer's markings now part of your skin. Evidence enough to show everyone you were his, and his alone. Thighs slick with his seed thats leaked from your overly-stimulated core, thick rivers of white across your face, dripping from your mouth and running down the valleys of your breasts. A pleasant hum from Lucifer to looming down at the sight, “I hope your ready for more, I’m not stopping until your covered,”._

His horns are extra sensitive than normal, pulsing in your hand if you grip them making him hiss in pleasure.

Still keeps his pride, somehow it seems to boost with primal needs, dirty talking his already staked claim upon you. 

_“So pink and wet, and all for me”, “Your so fucking tight, you feel so good over me,”, “Squeeze me like that again and you’ll make me come, is that what you want? For me to fill you, my dirty girl I’ll give you exactly what you need,’._

Heat is when his kinks come out.

_“Say it again, louder this time,” Pulling you back into his thrusts as he hips slam against yours, rending you almost speechless from the angle he’s hitting so deep within you._

_“I-I’m gonna… fuck, Daddy I’m gonna cum,” Mewls from your mouth, back arched so your chest pressed down against his wooden desk. A delicate ‘o’ forms from your mouth, eyes rolling to the back of your head as a heavy groan mixed with an animalistic snarl grows louder from behind. It was hard to believe the demon behind you was once an angel, midnight black wings fluttering in speed to his thrust, eye’s ablaze with determination, a vision of pure demonic bliss. A sharp bite to the base of your neck from behind threw you both off the edge, both of you writhing in ecstasy as he pulled back to be flushed against him whilst he came. Even through your orgasm he continued to thrust shallowly, riding you out whilst he sucked on the area when his teeth had broken your skin. Still solid and erect inside you, Lucifer picking up his pace once more as he fucked you to the point you almost collapsed on his desk._


	3. Beezlebub

##  _Beelzebub:_

A insatiable hunger which only seems to grow during heat, a quench that he can not satisfy. But sweet old Beel tries his best to keep it at bay, that is until you tell him it’s okay to give into his urges.

_“It’s my heat starting- I… I’m sorry,” A blushful glow on his face that almost matches his hair. He tried helplessly to cover the erection he was sporting beneath his tracksuit bottoms with a pillow but to no avail. All you’d done was cuddle up beside him on your bed watching a film._

_“I’ve made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry, I’ll leave,” He started, going to pull himself up from the bed but your petite hand wrapping around his bicep stills his movement. You didn’t say a word, just giving him that look with lust filled eyes. The tip of your pink tongue darts out to wet your lower lip, a low groan comes from Beel and within the next minute he’s pounced on top of you, lips mercilessly attacking yours as he rutts his hips against you._

Beel is normally ravenous being the avatar of gluttony but in heat his hunger is taken to a new level.

_‘Beel!’ It rolls from your lips like a mantra, unable to pronounce his whole name or anything but it. Fingers grasping at the red of his hair in an attempt to ground yourself. Heels digging into his shoulder blazes, spurring on his movement as his tongue moves from flickering over your clit to delivering between your slickened folds. The next level euphoria you feel for his tongue pushing past them to thrust into you, twisting in ways that you make you clench on instinct. Your trembling thighs clamping on the side of his head as he leans in closer, the heat of air exhaling from his nose against your clit beginning just enough to push you head first over the edge. He barely came up for air, pulling back just enough for you to see the stringy-clear arousal connect his lips to your lower ones in the kitchen light. “What a perfect entree, but it appears I’m ready for more,” He groans up to you, eyes locking before ducking back down. One bold lick sends your back arching with your head falling back upon the kitchen counter, Beel ravishing his midnight snack._

His horns are even more sensitive than dick during heat, grasp them tight and watch that inner beast be released.

_The press of your hips down on his, each bounce of your body atop of his causing moans to fall from you both. His hands holding your waist simply guiding you, letting you take charge for a while as you bring each other to a slow-burning climax. “Oh god… Oh god Beel,” You whimper, biting your lower lip as you adjust your angle, feeling his head throb against that spot that makes your stomach knot. Hands falling from resting on the wall behind the headboard to seek purchase in his hair, forefinger and thumb brushing over the rising bumps where his horns poke through. A groan like nothing you’ve heard fall from him causing you to clench with anticipation before repeating movement. A few move lift of your hips paired with the movement with your hands, a blink of the eye and in front of you Beel now sits in demon form. Deft fingers wrap around his horns, using them in leverage to your movement, moving in a faster pace to watch whimpers fall from his mouth. Long, delicate transparent wings flush out from behind him, flapping with each of your lowering movements. “I’m gonna- close…” He groans, pulling your waist down as he thrusts up into you in a punishing pace. Unable to move in-time to his thrusts you move your hand in a pressured jerking movement over his horns, a strangled groan that would be heard ringing throughout the walls of the house as he reaches climax in the quickest you’ve ever seen. Panting beneath you as you bring your movement to a stop, but before you could even speak your world is flipped, Beel tossing you across the bed on to your hands and knees, lining up behind you. “Oh my little human, you have no idea of the beast you’ve released, I hope your prepared to not walk for a week,” Huskily in a deeper octave than normal before thrusting into you, hips slapping instantly against yours, pleasure screams drowned out by the abrupt force of the headboard against the wall._


	4. Satan

##  _Satan:_

The avatar of wrath had learned to keep his emotions in-control, harvesting his anger and reining it in. But when heat comes it’s all thrown out of the window.

_“Fuck you smell so good,” Whispered between his lips as he presses wet kisses to your weak spot on your neck. The blonde pushing you against the dusty bookcase in the remote corner of the library, a section that doesn’t look like it’s had contact for years, grinding into your waist from behind as he presses his erection to you through the layer of your clothes. “This fucking heat man… I don’t think I can wait to get back,”. One hand pops the button of your jeans, a deep groan from his chest to slide his hands down the fabrics of your clothes to feel the dampness of your underwear, “Oh kitten, it appears you can’t either,”. The shuffling sound of jeans unbuckling and material shifting comes from behind you, cool air hits your skin as he pushes your jeans down just enough, pulling your underwear to the side to feel his pulsing heat pressing against you, “Don’t scream too loud now kitten, we don’t want anyone to catch us,”._

Normally prefers you naked but in heat he’s weak for you in lingerie. Especially white. Feeling as if he’s tainting you and stripping you from your purity. 

_Sharp teeth curl around the waistband of your panties, tugging them slightly before letting the material ping back against your skin. A small yap from your mouth follows causing a sinister chuckle from him. “Hush now kitten,” He purrs, teeth now licking down the stream of your underwear until it means the damped material between your thighs. Jewelled green eyes tinted with yellow meet yours, dominance and power pulsating from them as he rips them clean off your skin with an audible growl. Hands spread your thighs so he can delve his face where the cloth was sitting only milli-seconds ago, inhaling deeply before biting his lip hungrily, “You’ve been a good girl kitten, let me reward you”. No chance to register his words as lips suckle against your clit, rolling the delicate numb between his teeth leaving you at his mercy._

Want to see him lose all self-control? Dress up as a kitten, ear pieces, a bell collar, a cream bralette with matching underwear and he’s gone. Call him master for bonus points and you won’t leave the bedroom for the whole duality of his heat.

On the war path when it comes to his emotions, sparks flying between him and Lucifer before Beel’s even had his second breakfast. A lot of these emotions are pent up and spilled into his actions, thrusts fuelled by his attitude.

_“Fuck,” It ripples off the walls and ceilings, loose items on the near by desk rattling from the volume on his groan. An argument with Lucifer had set his anger ablaze, demon form breaking through as his chest heaved whilst he gritted his teeth. That anger now reflected into his actions, dragging you by the wrist to his room and within minutes he had you pressed against the wall, bouncing you off his cock with no-end of stopping. “Satan!” You cried but it got lost in your throat, words lost as you felt another wave of release coming over you as he pounded against that delicate spot inside you. Bruising you from the inside whilst his fingertips left marks upon your waist. The sheer intensity ripped through you, leaving you a boneless mess in his arms as he continued to thrust into you. “One more baby, I’m close,” A hint of softness beneath his storm brewing eyes. His tail snaking up your thigh to rub circles of your clit, pace never faltering in a display of his strength continuing to move you over him. Small hands move from the back of his neck to fist his horns, gripping them with urgency as he pushes you over the edge one more. The growl that leaves him would wipe fear into any living being, dark and angry as he spills violently inside you, cock pulsing and twitching until he’s fully spent._


	5. Levithan

##  _Levithan:_

He’s the kindest of the brothers when it comes to heat, trying to hide it from you as if ashamed. But it’s only because heat brings out the darker side of him, the fine tuned self-control just slipping from his grasp.

_“Levi, I refuse to have this anymore, what is going on with you!” You snap, cornering him in the living room, the first time you’d seen him in days. “It’s nothing I’m fine,” He grumbled unable to look you in the eye, his cheeks flushed red. “It’s your- your heat isn’t it?” You questioned, only to be met with a meek nod of his head. “I don’t want to hurt you, I just- the urges are so much, I- I’ve jacked off several times in the night but it’s not enough,” Levi finally opening up to you. “I mean… I could always help, it’s not as if we haven’t been having sex for months already,” You let out a light laugh, “I miss you, I miss being intimate with you,”. Taking a step forward and leaning into his purple hair, catching his lower lobe beneath your teeth causing a hiss from him, “Beside, I want to see what real demon Leviathan is really like when he gives into his needs,”. No more was said but a groan, Levi gripping you and pulling you down on the nearby sofa with his lips attacking yours._

He tries to continue his life like normal during heat, you and gaming being his number one priority, often mixing the two together for his pleasure.

_Riding him in reverse, his tail swiping of your clit as his forefinger and thumb tugs your nipple, his left typing endless commands on his computer whilst playing games like normal. His teeth latch on to your ear, sucking it before tugging it proving to be the end of you as your walls pulse over him, letting your body rock to the waves of pleasure. “Tch, I though I made it clear you wasn’t to come until I finished this level, it’s a good thing my headphones are off, I don’t want anyone hearing the noises but me,” Biting again at your ear before sucking a red mark upon your neck, ‘Guess we’ll have to restart since you put me off,”. “Levi- Levi please,” You whimper, fingers digging into your thigh in desperate ache for him to give up his game and just fuck you properly. “Sorry my love, but you knew the rules, only once this level is finished will I give you what you really need, now be a good girl and let me finish or this time I’ll edge you until I’ve completed the whole game”._

He collects scratches on his skin and wears them like medals of honour, using them as a silent claim to you. After all the god of envy has to prove your his to keep his brothers away, often making them the jealous ones.

_“The fuck is that!” Mammon scowled, Leviathan purposefully lifting his arms up so his hoodie would show the deep red scratches peaking from underneath. “Oh nothing, just a few tokens of appreciation from ____” He can’t help but smirk seeing the blood raise into Mammons head. “The human is mine!” He snarled, fists slamming down and standing up. “Funny that it’s my name she’s screaming,” Leviathan threatened, taking a step forward into the kitchen. Just as Mammon was about to throw something quick witted back, you called for Levi. “Babe, I didn’t realise how flexible I was, do you think we could do that one from last night again, it just hit all the right…” You mindlessly rambled, stepping out from his bedroom in just his shirt which skirted back your bum, “Spots… Fuck…”. Your face went as red as Beel’s hair, not realising the audience that was in the kitchen, all of the brothers bugged eyes and opened mouths to see you with deep bite marks tracing up your neck and collarbone. “Sure whatever you want babe,” Levi winked, quickly pushing you back into his room before his brothers could gawp any longer. Him and Lucifer could have swapped demonic titles in that moment, the prideful one lustfully jealous, whilst the jealous was beaming with pride._


	6. Mammon

##  _Mammon:_

Mammon's heat causes him to be an even bigger idiot than normal, believing he can try gamble or spend all his money away to satisfy the need. But nothing solves, no amount of times he swipes ‘goldie’ that aching between his groin just doesn’t go away.

He becomes a lot more possessive over you, if that’s possible, especially once he finds out it’s you who gives him that sweet release of satisfying his heat.

_“More baby, take more,”.... “fuck yeah, that’s perfect,” head thrown back, one palm pushing the back of your head down until you gagged of his lengthy cock, “My perfect human you,”. Leaning back against the wall, thrusting into your mouth as he continued to push you down, breath hitching and snarling everytime you gagged over him. Both hands holding the side of his thighs for leverage, preparing yourself for the release was meer moments away as he throbbed into your mouth. A string of “fucks”, “that's it baby” and “I’m gonna come all over your pretty little face,” is followed by him pulling himself out your mouth with a wet pop. One, two, jerks of his hand and he’s shooting his release across your lips, open mouthed tongue and chin, purposefully using the tip to spread it across you. “Such a pretty picture baby, almost a shame to see you lick it off,” A smirk on his face, a flash of his phone, “Don’t worry baby, this will keep me busy until you're finished with your next class, best hurry along now, I’ll be waiting in my room,” smearing his release off your face with his thumb and watching you quickly lap it up._

When the great mammon needs you, he needs you and nothing under the sun will stop him. 

_“Tch hush now human, or I’ll make you be quiet,” He grunted from behind. Bent over the sofa of the new set Mammon was supposed to be modeling on in under 15 minutes was the pair of you, Mammon raising your hips so you stood on your tiptoes whilst his thrusts gained force. You bit on into your hand to muffle the moans but it was no good, he knew exactly where to hit inside you to make you cry out. “Fuckin’” he huffed, leaning over to shove your face into a pillow with one hand against the back of your neck, pave never slowing. “This is all your fault little human,” pulling your hips back as he felt you tighten over him, “Knowing I’m in heat and you just have to come to the stupid shoot in this,” in reference to the the short flowy dress you was wearing now pushes up over your hips, “You drive me wild,”. “Fuck, yeah that’s it baby girl,” He groaned finally feeling you pulse over him, a few more thrusts send him hurtling after you. “Maybe The Great Mammon has met his match after all,” He winks to you after pulling you back up straight and cupping your face in his palm._

Obsessed with your underwear. When in heat Mammon refuses to go to R.A.D and instead sits pouting at home _waiting_ for you to return, often jacking off into the hoard of your underwear he’s collected.

_“You were gone forever,” He huffed pulling you into his arms, showering your face and neck with kisses causing a giggle to fall from you. “Oh Mammon, you're so adorable,” You squeal, picking his cheeks and watching his face fluster. “Adorable?! The Great Mammon is far from adorable!” Picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, kicking open his bedroom door before throwing you onto his bed. “Show me then, oh Great Mammon,” You whisper, sitting up on his bed and spreading your legs, your skirt rising high up your thighs to show the lace of your underwear beneath. In the next breath he was down between your thighs, pushing them apart as his nose inhaled above the lace, “You wore my favourite,”. “I did...sir” You sigh, feeling his tongue run against your slit still blocked by your underwear. “My good girl,” Fingers sinking over the edge but stopped by your wrist atop of his. “Do you think… you could fuck me in them this time,” You bashfully ask. When silence follows you quickly add, “Shit, no I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked, I just since you liked them so much, maybe finishing in them might be a bit more dirty when you use them,”. A growl unrecognisable as anything human, a pure lustful growl from within a demon rings through your ears. Hairs stand on edge to watch Mammon appear in demon form before you, chest rising and lowering quickly, hunger in his eyes. “I’m going to fuck you in these panties until your begging for me to take them off so you can feel my skin against you,” He groans, sharp nips pressed to your inner thighs as he devoured your core atop of the thin material. Your panties ruined from the multiple releases of you, extra ruined by Mammon’s plentiful release the following day whilst you were in class._


	7. Asmodeus

##  _Asmodeus:_

In terms of his brothers, Asmo is one who is least visually and verbally affected by heat. Whilst the others might screw you into submission, Asmo is more gentle although if you ask he’ll really lose control. 

_“You smell…so… delicious,” Two of Asmo’s slender fingers, painted vibrant green and pink, curl a piece of your hair around them as his face peers closer, “I could just eat you up cutie,”. Fingers drop your hair to trace across your jawline, down the curve of your neck and into the crook of your shoulder. His lips find the other side of your neck, sucking softly as his hand continues into your shirt, pushing beneath your bra to tease your hardening nipples. “You won’t deny your beloved Asmo his favourite treat now would you?” Light red eyes brimmed with nothing but love search for the answer to his question in yours. A soft mewl escapades from your parted lips as he pinches a nipple before refusing his marks upon your neck._

Most likely to be involved with toys, he doesn’t want to use them to scare you or frighten you, but to bring a next level of intimacy and trust to your relationship.

_“Y-you want that to go where?!” Face red, questioning the large hunk on plastic in his hand. A cock-ring fitted with a dildo at the base with a pair of vibrating rabbit ears to the top of it. You was no stranger to anal with Asmo but never had you had to tried double penetration. Heat made his sexual fantasies far more vivid, lust seeping from him every pore. “If you don’t want to sweetie it’s fine, it will just be a different experience but a good one, I promise,”. It took some adjusting, Asmo patiently as ever as he pushed himself and the toy into you, letting you adjust until he could move without fear of hurting you. The vibrating rabbit ears when turned on made you clenched tightly, it took a sheer matter of 30 seconds before you were crying his name and coming over his cock, squeezing him to the point he almost came as well. “This is much better than my fantasy’s, so much better,” He cooed reassuringly before beginning to trust in your two tight holes once more._

The biggest tease of the brothers, edging himself and you until he’s able to fill you to the brim with his release, not letting a single drop be wasted.

_“Asmo… Asmo please!” You whimper, heels digging into the mattress followed by a heavy cry. The two finger pumping inside you causing the build of pleasure quickly removed and tapped your wet essence on your thigh. “Not yet sweetie, soon I promise,” A devilish grin on his face as he traced shapes on your inner thigh with his wet fingers. The fourth time he did proved to be your breaking port, clenching over nothing as he once again removed his fingers. The noise that left you was a half groan, half whimper of frustration and definitely not human. “My my little dove, and you have the audacity to call me a beast when your making noises like that,”... “Tell me,” He looms over you, his face inches away from yours, “Which one of us is the real demon hmm?”. He captures your lips before you can respond, his freed erection that had been pressed against your thigh now thrusted fully to the hilt inside you. You came instantly, walls fluttering over his length as he swallowed your moans, smiling to feel you so undone for him._


	8. Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obey Me - Belphegor Head-canon.

##  _Belphegor:_

The sloth turns into a tiger during heat.

_It was the fourth time today that you’d caught Belphine stalking behind you in the corridors of the house. Waiting for you to leave the room so he could pounce on you. “I can see you,” You yell out over your shoulder, a figure lurking in the shadows with glowing eyes. He was like a predator on pray when he was in heat, the thrill of the chase and catching you as he followed you through out the house. A low growl echos in the darkness, followed by silence. Taking a few steps forward to reach your door and just saw you go to press it open, a tall figure presses you against the oak door. “It appears I’ve caught you my little mouse,” Rolled off his tongue against your ear, his tongue snaking out to lick the shell. “And what are you planning on doing to me oh great beast,” You whisper, engaging in his need with a press of your hips back against his groin. Another low growl rumbles in your ear cause a shiver of excitement down your spine. “I’m going to claim my prey right here and now,” His teeth nipping at your lower lobe, teeth catching on your earring._

_“Oh fuck Belph~” You moan into his palm covering your mouth. Both hands pressed flat onto the door, head lolled back against his shoulder as his hands pulled you back to meet his thrusts. His lips on your neck, skirt pushed up with his jeans down enough, ruthlessly he took you against the door unable to hold in the urge to get inside. “Fuck you feel so good,” a gentle nip to your neck made you clench down over his cock followed a wild groan, “God damn your so tight when you do that,”. He brought you to climax with his following quickly after, just in time for him pull out and tuck himself back into his pants, turn you around and press his lips to yours as he pushed you back against the door as Lucifer appeared around the corner. The displeased look on his face, the heavy scent of sex filled in the air, the mixture of your releases slowly dripping down your thigh as Belphine pushed his tongue into your mouth, a low growl in his throat to show him claim to you in-front of another._

Scowls if another brother comes to close you, teeth out with anger in his eyes, one arm wrapped around your waist pulling you tight to him. 

When heat hits peak time he’s buried inside you mouth or cunt, filling you with seed over and over until it’s dripping out of you. 

_“Look at you, begging me for it,” One hand pushing your head down as you gagged over his cock, him hissing as he throbbed in your mouth. “Tongue out,” Fingers now fisting your hair and pulling your face back at an angle. Following his command you stick your tongue out, watching as he uses his free hand to pump himself a few times before pressing the tip of his cock to your tongue. White releases on to it, Belphegor spreading it along your lips with his head. “Make sure to swallow it all baby,” Watching down with hungry eyes, semen dripping from your lips and tongue, your breasts covered and your thighs slicked with seed leaking from your core from previous releases. “What a pretty sight,” His thumb rubbing along your jawline, “Now let’s see if that sweet pussy can take another fill,”._

Rarely sleeps during heat, even when he is he’ll still have his cock buried deep inside you.

_“Belph,” You whine, attempting to move your hips in a grinding movement, “Please,”. A playful slap to your ass, a slight thrust and a heavy groan falls against your neck. “Resting,” Belph mumbles in a groggy voice, “You need to rest,”. A strong arm around your waist keeps you in place from moving, Belphegor’s cock buried to the hilt inside you as he spoons you from behind. Your back curled against his chest, his chin resting atop of your head, knees bent with his pushing against them. “Please… please move,” It comes out so needy, so breathless. Anything in attempt to him to move, his cock pressing straight against your g-spot setting your nerves a-blaze. “You need rest,” He repeats again, referencing to the way you’d been relentlessly fucked for the last few hours. But you was ready for more. Circling your hips in small movements and dipping a hand between your legs to rub your clit, breathless moans falling from you growing louder as each time his cock hits perfectly inside you. A deep groan comes from Belph, one hand snaking from underneath the pillow to wrap around and fondle your breast, the other reaching below your legs to interlace his fingers with yours stroking your clit with both of your hands. “Anyone would think your the one in heat,” He huffs, shallowly thrusting as you mewl against him, the knot in your stomach growing tighter and tighter until finally you clamp down over him, muscles spasming as your release hits you in euphoric waves. “Good girl, now rest,” He whispers, keeping you in position as you pant your high away, “Your going to need it for when you wake up, I’m going to fill you so much you won’t be able to walk for days,”._


	9. Diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obey Me - Diavolo Head-canon.
> 
> Prompt: ‘I’m in heat’
> 
> Warning: NSFW, Female MC, Priest Kink.

##  _Diavolo:_

‘Beast in heat’ is named after Diavolo. The whole of devildom prepares for his heat due it’s length, almost a month long.

The first signs of his heat about to start is he’s incredibly sensitive to smell, his nose buried in the locks of your hair, your skin or even your clothes if you’re not around. He will wait outside the shower for you, hands all over your body just to savour your scent as he licks the trickling water droplets from your skin. The second is he always has bedroom eyes, even across a crowded room he can find you with one glance, shooting you that look. Lust in a glossy wax beneath half-lidded eyes meets yours, sending tingles down your spine and directly to yours core, knowing exactly what he plans on doing to you the minute you’re alone. The third, and most obvious, is his sex-drive. He is hard constantly, waiting for any given moment to pounce you. 

_“Diavolo, here?” You whisper, not putting up much protest as his fingers push past the band of your panties to stroke your wet folds. “Hush little one, no-one will interrupt us if you keep quiet,” He whispers back between kisses to your mouth, his teeth taking your lower lip and giving it a sharp tug as he pushes a finger inside you. You moan in response, gripping onto the collar of his RAD uniform, spreading your legs slightly so he can add another finger. The ruler of demons woke up alone in bed on the first day of heat, storming out to RAD to find you and whisk you away, no one daring to question the mighty ruler as he pulled you into a empty meeting room and locking the door. Three fingers stretching you, your hand wrapped around his thickness already leaking with pre-cum. Pushing you down on the table, fingers pulled from you as he pulled your panties down your legs until they hung off one ankle. His hands gripping your ankles and pull you to the edge, spreading your legs wide and a thrust of his hips has him buried deep inside you. You cry out his name at the sudden thickness inside you, back arching off the table with finger nails scratching lines into it. He felt bigger than normal, pulsing with heat and need inside you as he ruthlessly thrusted into you. He thrusted in, pulled out, thrusted in harder and felt your walls already tremble around him. The foreplay and the sheer size of him bringing you to climax in seconds as you pulsed over him, legs trembling in his hold as he continued to thrust into you. “Shh little one,” He lets out a lowly chuckle to see you so vocal beneath him in such a public area. Freeing one of your ankles he removed your panties, leaning over you and putting them in my mouth in attempt to silence your moans. The grip on your ankles tighten as his pace only picks up, head thrown back in pure bliss as he brings you to climax once more before finding his own. Only instead of slowing after, he continues to thrust, still standing solid and erect inside you. “D-Diavolo!” You whimper, panties soaked from saliva as you try to open your heavy-lidded eyes, unsure if you could take anymore. “One more, I promise just one more,” He whispers, readjusting his grip and removing one hand to circle your clit. Tears falls from the corner of your eyes at the motion, legs shaking violently as the knot inside you tightens again, your third orgasm hitting you as he pounds into you. He thrusts one last time, groaning as he pushes as far as he can inside your squeezing walls to release himself. After a few breathless minutes, Diavolo still standing solid but finally letting you go back to class. He helps sort out your skirt, smirking to see the slick essence of mixed release spilling atop of your thighs thats leaked from out of you. “Now go be a good girl and finish your classes,” Helping to fix your messy hair and flushed face, “I can keep myself busy for a few hours but I’ll come back to find you at lunch, by then I’ll be quiet starving and you are my main meal,”. You walked out of the room, a heavy sigh of relief to see that it was still the first period and no-one would have heard you, or that that you missed much of class. Just as you made it to the room a hand tugs you back, Diavolo pulling you into an embrace, your panties he’d kept shoved in his hand. “I changed my mind, have the day, no the week (it was the month) off, I’m starving now so come back with me and let me have my breakfast in bed,”._

Can be very sadistic when in heat, he loves nothing more to watch you beg to be fucked. Heat is also when he lets his fantasies come to the surface, wanting to indulge in all of them.

_“Again” His words sharp and crisp, ringing through the empty chapel._

_“I- Forgive me father… I have sinned,” You repeat, unable to see Diavolo as your bent over the service table._

_“And what have you done as such sin?” The feeing of fabric presses against the back of your thighs, the edge of your skirt being pushed up to expose your laced underwear._

_“I had- devious thoughts about you, dirty thoughts, lustful thoughts, sinful thoughts,” You reply, breath hitching to feel his hand curve around the globe of your ass._

_“And what do you deem as fitting punishment for these sinful actions, hmm? I think a good spanking would do just fine,” Although asked as a question, it’s a statement._

_“Please father,” You whisper, cheek pressed against the flat of the table._

_“Say it properly or you shall receive no help to cleanse your sinful ways,” Words as smooth as the devils bow._

_“Spank me father, make me see the error of my ways,” Face glowing to hear the dark chuckle behind you, the palm on you now lifted. The sound of skin on flesh contact followed by a gasp fills the chapel, sharp stinging tingles against your skin. He repeats the action a few more times, each time growing in pleasure rather than pain and before soon your mewling at each one._

_“This is supposed to be punishment little one,” He hums in disapproval, his other hand slipping under your underwear to trace along your slip, a low growl to feel you so wet._

_“I-“ You start but cut off into a moan, two slender fingers thrusting inside you and twisting, sending your mind blank. He continues to curl his fingers grazing over the sponge patch inside you as he spanks you once more, the sensation matching your thighs tremble as you pant heavily._

_“D-Diavolo please,” You whisper, needing more, the aching of needing to be filled with something bigger taking over you._

_“Tch, do you forget who you speak to?” He teases, slowing his fingering movement, a teasing slap to the side of your ass that made your skin wobble._

_“Father- please… please,” You whine, hands grasping the community sewn cloth beneath you._

_“Please what? I do not understand what you need,” He twists his wrist and you cry out in pleasure, unable to hold in the noises as your eyes screw shut._

_“Fuck me, fuck me farther please. Please please, fuck me I need you so bad,” You beg, feeling heat within your stomach rise and tighten. Fingers removed causing a heavy whine from your throat, panties pulled down until they drop at your ankles, your knees wedged further apart by his thigh as you feel his erection pressing against your ass. A small trail of wetness presses against your cheek from his leaking cock, slightly ragged breath as he strokes himself to the glistening on your core in front of him, ready and dripping to be filled. He gives it a few more sharp slaps, humming in appreciation to see a slight mark of a red-hand print forming on your skin._

_“Fuck me, please, however you want,” You whimper, trying to raise your ass as an offering to press his head against your core, “Please, please just fuck me-“. You don’t finish the last of the sentence, Diavolo grabbing your hips and mercilessly thrusting into you, fucking you to a greater level of pleasure upon the alter of the empty church. He repents your sins whilst adding a thousand more to the list as he brings you to multiple climaxes in ways that would make his own father blush. “Oh god-” You wither, body curling over as the pressure inside you builds more, tears falling freely like a streaming river. A raspy chuckle followed by the sound of intense sound of slapping skin, you’d came so much already each time he thrusted out and back in wetness collected atop of the altar before dripping onto the floor in a shiny puddle, “God can’t save you now little one, there is only me,”. The devil indeed fucking you to mind-numbing overstimulation._

Something primal is released within him to see your core dripping with his essence. 

_“Keep them spread for me,” He coo’s, pushing your trembling thighs apart. “Diavolo… no more please,” You whimper, clit twitching at the air hitting you. Your body ached slightly, muscles set alight from the sheer intensity of Diavolos’ heat this evening as he had taken you to the brink of insanity with the sheer amount of orgasms you had had. Over-sensitive wasn’t even close to how you felt. “It’s okay,” He reassures you, taking two fingers to spread your folds, eyes a blaze to see the beady white leaking from out of you, “Just stay like that,”. Still in demon form, his champagne orbs glow, fixated on the sight before him. He nestles between your spread thighs, taking his spare hand to jerk himself off to the sight. His hips bucking, growls spewing from his mouth as his eye’s never leave your velvety fold. The sight is self is purely erotic as you watch with beneath your thick lashes, it can’t help but make you wet, gloss of liquid dripping from you spurring him on more to see you aroused at his actions. You call his name, taking one finger to slowly circle your clit, over sensitivity and hips spasming at the first touch. You whimper highly and it takes only a few circles to bring yourself to climax, his earlier releases flooding from you as you pulse over nothing. He ravels at the sight, groaning louder and louder with his twist of his wrist, before finding his release, pushing the head of his cock against your dripping folds and coaxing them once more._


End file.
